Las 3 puntas del Shuriken
by lonex lore
Summary: Se inicio una nueva y secreta rivalidad entre Neji y Lee. Ambos lucharan por un nuevo trofeo y crearan el malfuncionamento de su equipo. Ahora Tenten sufrira malas consecuencias por los actos de su compañeros NejixTen LeexTen
1. Chapter 1

LAS 3 PUNTAS DEL SHURIKEN

**LAS 3 PUNTAS DEL SHURIKEN**

SERIE

Este será una serie de Fanfics, basado en Naruto, quien le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta es una historia **NejixTen** y **LeexTen**

1ERO: **Una** **flor incierta de oriente**

PERSONAJES: NEJI, TENTEN, LEE

**Capitulo 1. Tenten, no es un simple juego**

Pareció ser un buen día para poder levantarse, darse un buen desayuno y un buen baño, sonreírle a los vecinos, preparar mis herramientas de combates y entrenar junto a mi equipo con Gai-sensei. Todo bueno debe conducir al desastre, pienso yo, sin embargo ignore mi ligera sospecha y continué mi rutina.

Llegue al punto de reunión de los cuatro, que era cerca del lecho de un río a las afueras de Konoha. Sorprendentemente fui la primera en llegar, normalmente Lee es muy estricto con su entrenamiento y por otro lado para nada Neji faltaría a su compromiso. Y que hay que añadir de Gai-sensei, pues tampoco debería subestimarlo demasiado.

Me quede pensativa, sentada encima de un tronco hueco. Podía escuchar el cantar de las aves, el movimiento del río y el ritmo en que las hojas caían danzantes alrededor de los árboles. El sol era frágil a través de las ramas de los árboles, recreando una sensación agradable a mí alrededor, en conclusión me sentía en total paz conmigo misma.

Empecé a escuchar unos rápidos crujidos provenientes de lo más profundo del bosque, indicando el acercamiento de alguien o algo por mis espaldas, rápidamente reaccione y dando un giro con mi cuerpo a enfrentarme a aquella persona, para solo encontrarme a mi afanado compañero Lee.

-Lee.- Dije en tono acusador- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estas tarde... ¿Y que hay de Neji y Gai-sensei?

-Es verdad.-Sonrojado se rasca su endurecido cabello negro.- Gai-sensei esta en un asunto con Neji.

-¿Asunto?-Hago una mueca, y trataba de imaginar que era posiblemente lo que ellos dos podrían estar haciendo.- ¿Alguna misión de ultimo momento?

-¡Si!-Lee responde a gritos. Me daba la impresión que estaba nervioso, pero solo ignore su tensión.

Me pase caminando de un lugar a otro, pensando y dando en alguna posibilidad para entrenar…pero sin Gai-sensei y especialmente sin Neji, no me daban muchos ánimos. No quedaba de otra…

-Gai-sensei dijo que entrenáramos los dos juntos. ¡Tengo una idea! Hagamos de este entrenamiento algo divertido, como un juego.

-¿Y como sería Lee?- Le pregunte, opacando mi desmotivación.

No quería ofender a Lee, así que le seguí el juego, además debíamos entrenar arduamente. Lee fijo su mirada mi y tranquilamente me sonrió. Dio unos pasos hacia mí, brindándome una tímida sensación en lo más profundo de mi ser y me indico con su mano derecha el millar de hojas que empezaban a caer de los árboles.

-Hay bastante viento el día de hoy. Se me ocurrió lo siguiente, observa.-Saca su afilado kunai.- La idea es hacer una pequeña competencia, con nuestras kunais deberemos atrapar aquellas hojas antes de que toquen el piso. El que atrape la mayor cantidad de hojas hasta el atardecer ¡invitara al otro un plato de ramen en Ichiraku!

-¿Vaya no es demasiado?-Nunca me extraña el asombroso estimulo de Lee, ahora sí nace en mi el poder de entrenar. Me sonrojo complacida con su reto y me animo más- Pero eso sí, ¡no dejare que ganes y me ganare ese plato de ramen gratis con mi esfuerzo! Jajaja.

-¡Así se habla Tenten!- Tensiona y posa sus brazos en señal de fuerza de voluntad.- A la cuenta de 1, 5…4…3…2…y ¡1!

Al contar Lee 1, me dirigí rápidamente con mis kunais y empecé a atrapar las hojas lo más rápido posible. En cada mano situé 3 kunais dando el total de 6 kunais para lanzar, de las cuales alrededor de 3 y 5 hojas eran enganchadas a la afilada arma. Cada vez que arrojaba una mano, yo insertaba la vacía en mi compartimiento y cada vez que se me acababan, a gran velocidad recogía los kunais lanzados, así quitaba sus hojas y las amontonaba en un lugar seguro del amenazante viento y del rió.

Mientras hacia y repetía los mismos procedimientos de captura, logre observar la evolución de Lee. El chico era muy rápido, tan rápido que no podía distinguir aquella mancha verde que se movía con mis sencillos ojos. Cuando vi el montón que lograba conseguir casi más grande que el mió, me asusto pero lo ignore para así concentrarme en la competencia, ya que para nada iba a pagar aquel extra plato de ramen y perder fácilmente.

El día parecía irse rápidamente, podría decir con la posición del sol que ya esta pasando el medio día, nuestra hora del almuerzo, pero no tenía hambre y Lee parecía no estarlo tampoco. Así que seguimos sin parar la competencia. De vez en cuando nos lanzábamos cumplidos o insultos, que terminaban en risas. Es cuando me empecé a darme cuenta de que disfrutaba aquel maravilloso momento con Lee.

Ya empezaba a atardecer y ya habíamos alcanzado un gran montón de hojas, en ese momento decidimos detenernos. Nunca pensé que pudiéramos detenernos al mismo tiempo, pero confiaba en Lee ya que el es un chico de palabra.

Estaba agotada así que solo veía a Lee contar sus hojas, mientras yo hacia lo mismo. Perdía mi vista en el, cada vez que perdía la cuenta se ponía muy duro consigo mismo y no desistía en volver a empezar. Era una acción muy adorable de su parte, me daban risas pero era mejor contenerlas.

-Ya termine Lee, tengo alrededor 89,570…-Doy un ultimo suspiro después de dictar la gigante suma de mi resultado.- ¿Cuántas hojas tienes tu?

-…eto…-Apenado.- Me ganaste Tenten yo tan solo pude alcanzar 79,570…-Termina su gigante suma.

-¡Eh! ¡Gane!- Me puse a la orilla del río y sin darme cuentas después de tanto salto y celebración me caigo a sus frías aguas.

-¡Tenten!- Lee me ayuda a salir, pero me vuelvo a tropezar con una afilada piedra del suelo y sin intención, aferrándome de Lee hago que caiga su cuerpo encima del mío.

Sentía su peso sobre el mío. Tal peso de pronto se transformo en una ligera sensación que daba vueltas en mi estomago hasta mi cabeza. Veía a Lee totalmente sonrojado por tal humillante posición, y sin embargo todo a nuestro alrededor parecía dar poca importancia.

-Te… ¿te encuentras bien?- Lee dice con un tono bajo, tímido y entrecortado por su acelerada respiración.

-Si...pero…-Me di cuenta de que al tropezarme con la piedra afilada esto me causo una pequeña herida en mi pierna.- Me hice una herida en la pierna.

-¿¡C-como!?- Alarmado quita su cuerpo de mi y me revisa la pierna. La examino detalladamente y pareció aliviarse un poco.- Parece no ser tan profunda, sin embargo cualquier herida en esta situación se podría infectar fácilmente…me sorprende que no te duela, que buena voluntad tienes Tenten.- Me sonríe, como siempre lo hacia y se dirige a un arbusto.

-¿Qué haces Lee?- Me puse más sonrojada que anteriormente, me alegraba que Lee se preocupara por mi, pero era mejor verlo aliviado.

-Busco una hierba especial. Tiene ciertas propiedades que ayudaran como un ungüento que desinflamara y desinfectara la herida…lo leí en un libro que me obligo a leer Gai-sensei.

Lee saca una ramita de una hierba que parecía tener pequeños vellos a su alrededor. Entonces con los dedos giro la ramita, haciéndola exprimir el jugo con el cual delicadamente frota en mi herida. Ardía un poquito, pero la presencia de Lee me calmaba un poco.

-Gracias Lee…-Le digo un poco apenada.

-N-No tienes que agradecerme.-Responde también apenado.- Es mi deber como compañero de equipo proteger a sus miembros…

Era de esperarse, me he entristecido un poco.

-Ánimos, después de todo eres un ganadora y te voy a invitar a Ichiraku. Lo que tu quieras comer, yo invito.-Se ríe.- Después de todo te convencí de esta competencia que duro todo el día, saltándonos el almuerzo.

-Si.- Dije animada.

Lee me ayuda a levantarme y ambos nos dirigimos a Konoha. Durante el paseo de regreso me acabe de dar cuenta que esto seria como una cita, tal idea me empezó a girar en la cabeza dándome mariposas en el estomago. Debo tranquilizarme solo estaré sola con mi amigo…solo estaré sola con mi amigo…sola con mi amigo, mi amigo Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la obra Naruto por Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 2. Una cena incomoda.**

El atardecer finalmente se apago, ya era de noche y al fin habíamos llegado del eterno regreso a Konoha y de ahí a Ichiraku. A pesar de que Lee y yo no mantuvimos más que el silencio entre nosotros, el pareció el doble de afectuoso y amable conmigo.

Aun seguía nerviosa con la misma idea de ser invitada por mi amigo, incluso si fue solamente debido a la penitencia de la competencia. Si, si era por eso ultimo no hay por que preocuparse.

-Entremos Tenten.- Lee me indico

Me quería morir. Estaba Neji junto a Gai-sensei…y sin mencionar a Uzumaki Naruto. Gai-sensei parecía algo tomado, mientras hablaba cosas sin sentido con Naruto, quien parecía entender y tomarse en serio sus babosadas. El señor Teuchi parecía algo enfadado, así que empezó a meterse en la conversación de Gai-sensei y Naruto, convenciéndolo de que se retirara por que ahuyentaba a los clientes. Neji simplemente parecía avergonzado.

-¡Woho!-Gai-sensei voltea medio cuerpo, temblando y totalmente mareado.- Pero si es el lindo Lee, ¡Woho, Lee! y la dulce Tenten, mira Naruto, mire señor eh, se me olvido su nombre…

-Teuchi.-Responde, empuñando entre si las envejecidas cejas castañas.- ¿Cuando piensa irse Gai-sensei?

De repente Neji voltea y clava con sus pálidos y perlosos ojos, una mirada pesada y solidamente fría en mi, pero me doy cuenta de que no estaba mirándome a mi si no a Lee. Fije con precaución mi mirada en Lee y además de eso, no pude distinguir aquella misma mirada que reposaba en su rostro hacia Neji.

Se creo una tención entre los dos, era demasiado fuerte que asustaba. Sin embargo trate de calmarme, no se por que ambos estarán actuando de esa manera, sin embargo se que debo tratar de calmarlos.

-Neji, Lee ¿que sucede?- Digo con un temblor en mi garganta.

-No sucede nada Ten.- Me responde Lee, con un aire de confianza que perturba a Neji.

-¡Woho! Neji tiene celos…-Dice Gai-sensei. Tanto Neji como Lee lo observan con una mirada asesina para callarlo.- Lo-lo siento…

-¡Tenten!¡Lee! ¿¡Vienen por un plato de ramen?! Ttebayo.- Naruto interrumpe el aura asesina de mis compañeros, tal distracción me alivia, pero no entendí del todo lo que quiso decir Gai-sensei con "celos"…ah, debe ser solo el alcohol en su cabezota.

-Buenas noches, Naruto. Sí, le prometí a Tenten que le invitaría unos platos de ramen, después de todo gano en nuestra…secreta…- Empieza la palabra y mira a Neji con un regocijo no peculiar, como si quisiera provocar a Neji o como si se abasteciera de su ego. No es típico de Lee, esta actuando muy extraño.-…secreta apuesta…

-Competencia Lee…y no se que tiene de secreta.-Me río para evitar mal interpretaciones.

-¿Hnh? No entiendo nada, ttebayo… pero que suerte Tenten, tienes quien te inviten, yo ya me quede sin dinero.- Naruto se levanta abastecido y contento de su puesto, se despide del Señor Teuchi y de su hija Ayame, a la vez en que les pagaba por sus servicios- Bueno chicos, me voy, disfruten su ramen.

Solo quedábamos yo, Lee, Neji y Gai-sensei, quien se había quedado dormido en su puesto. Por un momento pensé que se pudo haber puesto peor, tal y como sucedería con Lee.

Me senté en el banco y el puesto que había ocupado Naruto hace un rato, al lado derecho de Neji, y Lee se sentó a mi derecha en el siguiente banco. Pedimos nuestras ordenes, y cenamos calladamente.

Examine la situación de Neji, parecía estar perdido, vagando en sus pensamientos o recuerdos. Me extraño mucho, pues desde que llegue no le vi ni una señal de haber comido, ni nada por el estilo. Por otro lado, no me explico que habían hecho todo este tiempo con Gai-sensei.

-Uhm...Neji.-Le pregunto en voz baja, pero Lee pareció darse cuenta de nuestra conversación, sin embargo ignore su reacción.- ¿Por qué tu y Gai-sensei no fueron a entrenar con nosotros?

-¿En-entrenar? ¿Hoy?- Neji me responde un poco confundido.- Tenten…

-No debió haber error alguno. Lo tenía anotado en mi calendario, para el día de hoy. Siempre anoto nuestras fechas.

-De seguro…-Neji observa a Lee, frunciendo sus cejas que cruzaban su delicado rostro, tal y como si lo hubiera descubierto en algún juego sucio.

-Y-yo...Tam-tampoco recuerdo haber pro-programado entrenamiento.- Comenta Gai-sensei, adormilado.- Lee...eh Leo, Lee me hubiese recordado…zzz.

Estaba confundida, ¿como Neji y Gai-sensei pudieron haber olvidado el compromiso de hoy? ¿Y como fuimos nosotros dos los únicos que nos enteramos? Tales preguntas me rondaron la cabeza durante toda la cena. Era una situación muy tensa.

Después salimos de Ichiraku, no sabía que nos íbamos a demorar tanto, era demasiado tarde y seguramente mañana tendremos entrenamiento o alguna misión. Lee me tomo de la mano por sorpresa y me arrastro un poco a su lado, esto inquieto a Neji, quien llevaba arrastrando a Gai-sensei, pero con cuidado para que no se cayera.

-Tenten, hace algo de frío, te acompañare a tu casa.- Me dice Lee, dejándome sonrojada por tal dulce acción.

.- Maldito, mira el estado de tu sensei. Pensaba que te preocupabas tanto por el…- Dice Neji de forma ocasionalmente agresiva.

-Es verdad Lee.-No se por que dije eso, pero creo que tiene razón.- Tus solo puedes con Gai-sensei, no habría nadie mejor que tu para llevarlo a salvo a su casa.

Lee no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo y se puso de acuerdo, era su deber, por respeto a Gai-sensei, era lo mejor que podía hacer como discípulo.

-Estas en lo correcto Tenten, yo Rock Lee, discípulo de Gai-sensei se hará cargo de el para el bien del equipo.- Va y lo toma sujetándolo encima de sus hombros.- Eso si Hyuuga, te dejo a cargo de la dulce Tenten, para que llegue a salvo a su casa.

Eso me acordó de Gai-sensei hace unas horas…vaya que Lee si es un discípulo aplicado. En todos los aspectos, ¿eh?

-Guárdate el discurso para después Lee.- Dice con una brillante y triunfante sonrisa, a la vez en que me acogía los hombros bajo su amplio y fuerte brazo izquierdo. Lee se inquieto un poco y le lanzo una ultima mirada amenazante, dando paso a su salida que era hacia el lado derecho de Ichiraku.

Neji me guió por el lado contrario, donde quedaba mi casa. Sin apartarme ni un centímetro de su brazo ni de su pecho, me di cuenta del calor que desprendía mi compañero. Me sentía realmente cómoda, capaz de dormirme entre sus brazos.

-Que mala suerte, haberme perdido la competencia de hoy.-Dice de repente Neji, interrumpiendo el silencio que nos seguía en nuestro camino.- Te hubiera dejado ganar, y así invitarte a cenar en mi casa.

Eso era un poco egocéntrico, sin embargo ese ego me atraía de el.

No le respondí dado a que solo quería sentir aquel calor de su pecho en suma paz. Al parecer Neji comprendió mi deseo y se quedo en silencio. Ese era el silencio que compartíamos juntos, solos Neji y yo.

Ahora entiendo por que lo extrañe al principio del entrenamiento de hoy, su presencia me calmaba, me relajaba mucho, no era lo mismo cuando estaba con Lee, cada vez que hacíamos algo juntos el y yo, especialmente terminaba sumamente agotada. Pero era un buen precio a pagar para divertirme tanto con el.

Tanto pensamiento me hizo dudar un poco. Ambos eran mis amigos, sin embargo, ¿era yo capaz de tener alguna preferencia especial por alguno de los dos? No, no lo era. Los quería por igual, a mis queridos compañeros y a Gai-sensei.

Finalmente Neji me trajo sana y salva a la entrada de mi hogar. No me quería soltar, sin embargo hice el esfuerzo y me libero de sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias, Neji.-Le sonrío.- Gracias por haberte molestado…

-No fue ninguna molestia Tenten, es mi deber como compañero.-Me responde seriamente.

"Es mi deber como compañero", eso me entristeció un poco.

-Bueno me vo…

Sin dejarme terminar, me empuja delicadamente hacia la pared y recuesta su cabeza sobre entre mi cuello y mi hombro derecho. Sentía su respiración inhalar al son de mis latidos.

-Neji.¿que que…haces?.-Se sentía inexplicablemente muy bien…me daba un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago.

-Tenten…-Me dice en un tono ligeramente dulce.- Hueles…muy bien.

El momento, termino al verme a los ojos con timidez. Yo le devuelvo el mismo tipo de mirada a el por sus palabras.

-Neji. Yo…-Nerviosa.- Uso un buen perfume ¿sabías?-Neji se queda en blanco.- ¡¡Es uno especial!! –Me doy unas palmadas en la cara.-Hecho por artesanos del país del Fuego y, y su material principal son las flores de loto…-me interrumpo la conversación decadente de sentido, ya que me acorde enseguida de Lee, tal situación me hizo sonrojar.

Neji se hecha reír y sin decir nada mas, se despide con una frágil y decente reverencia y se va, desapareciendo de un salto enérgico.

Ahora que recuerdo…Jamás había visto a Neji reírse así de…me dejo caer el suelo. No sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

**Canciones de inspiración para el capitulo:**

_Parade- Chaba_

_Butterfly- DDR_

_Neji´s Theme- Toshiro Masuda_


	3. Chapter 3

Como verán, su autora esta de vacaciones, con amplio tiempo para escribirles el fanfic

Como verán, su autora esta de vacaciones, con amplio tiempo para escribirles el fanfic.

Una vez mas, Neji, Lee, Tenten y así como otros personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, si no al sensei **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Capitulo 3. Dentro…de Lee y Neji.**

--

-Gai- sensei ya llegamos a su casa, ya puede dormir.-Acomodo a mi sensei con mucho cuidado en su cama para que el pueda pasar el malestar del alcohol con propiedad durante esta noche de reposo.

-Gracias tierno Lee…- Se queda dormido en la cama, finalmente. Salgo de su habitación y me voy dirigiendo, dando saltos rápidos hacia mi hogar por los techos de mi calida Konoha.

He estado muy preocupado recientemente, lo digo por que… jamás había sentido tanto por alguna persona. Es increíble, soy otra victima, otra victima que no se pudo resistir a la última flecha de cupido.

Me perdí dentro de tantos pensamientos que me inquietaban, no sabía del todo a donde me dirigía, estaba claro que cogía un rumbo sin fin antes de llegar a mi hogar. Había algo que causaba una fiebre constante en mi alma, pero era claro que la causa era mi compañera Tenten

Bueno, no puedo olvidar la tarde de hoy, cada exacto detalle es importante para mí. Todo resulto como lo planee. Mi corazón dio un vuelco extraño al empezar a recordar el hecho de que el imbecil de Neji se llevara a Tenten. Siento el alma partía y el rencor me arde en llamas…no, el rencor no es saludable para un espíritu joven como el mío.

La próxima vez que lo vea…

De repente siento el acercamiento fugaz de un objeto, para ser exacto un afilado kunai fue lanzado y se avecinaba por mi lado derecho a gran velocidad, pero yo resto el ataque con mi poderoso Konoha Reppu.

-Sal de ahí, se que eres tu Neji.- Le digo desde lejos, deteniéndome sobre el techo de una casa vecina.

Me quede esperando, sin bajar la guardia, no se sabe nunca lo que se espera. Neji apareció dando giros por los aires y volviéndome a atacar.

-No pienso lastimarte, ¡pero no me contengo, maldición!- Contraataco y le resto un poco su espectacular ataque, mandándolo lejos de mi, pero sin hacerlo caer del techo.- ¡Me extraña, que me ataques de esa manera Neji!

-Solo quería probarte.- Me dice, a la vez en que se levantaba. Entonces sin decir más empezó a llover.

Se creo una tormenta, ambientando nuestro enfrentamiento. Con tan solo verle a la cara, me provocaba devolverle un doloroso puño…no basta de rencores.

Me tranquilizo y guardo calma junto con mi paciencia.

-¿Qué querías probar Neji?- Le pregunto a el, pero sin querer el rencor empieza a consumirme.- ¿No es suficiente prueba que Tenten haya disfrutado el día entero conmigo? Acaso… ¿no lo has visto en sus ojos y su sonrisa?

-No hables así de ella.-Se altero, demandando una ira y marcando su Byakugan

La lluvia, el viento, el frío y el rencor de la noche empapaban nuestros cuerpos, pero era notable que ignoráramos por completo el frío ya que el asunto siguiente debía arreglarse de una buena vez.

-Eres un desgraciado, cuando estuvimos en Ichiraku pude dar con tu juego sucio Lee.

-¿Ah si?

-Se que te insertaste sin permiso en la casa de Tenten y modificaste su horario, aprovechaste que es una chica olvidadiza.- Da una pausa entrecerrando los ojos.- Y además de eso, convenciste a nuestro sensei para que me distrajera con una supuesta misión…solo para estar tu a solas con ella.-Se acerca con sigilo a mi, yo no dejo de bajar mi guardia, empuñando mi brazo y mi mano izquierda- Calma.-Aparta con su mano la mía que casi llegaba a tocar su traslucida cara. Tal acto me altero un poco el temperamento.- ¿Donde quedaron tus principios, Lee?- Lo dice con un ultimo aire burlón.

Admito que el egocéntrico de Neji me dejo incauto y con la guardia baja a semejante comentario insultante, sin embargo estaba conciente que era simplemente un acto para demostrar mi amor a Tenten.

-Ja.-Sonrío con confianza.- Esta es una guerra que no dejare perder fácilmente. No tienes idea del amor que siento por ella.-Me doy unas palmadas en el pecho.- Como veras, Hyuuga, ya conoces los dichos sobreexplotados acerca de la guerra y el amor. Pero eso si, te advierto que soy capaz de derramar sin control hasta mi propia sangre, solo por tratar de entregarle definitivamente mi latiente corazón a mi querida Tenten.

Todo esto puede que no llegue a casos peores Neji, pudimos haber controlado semejante guerra desde el inicio, pero tú también insistes. Pudimos haber hecho una lucha pacifica por el corazón de Tenten…después de todo fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos, Neji.

Sin mirar atrás salto de este techo, y lo dejo…detrás en la penumbra de la noche, pero sin querer…ah-yayay…

-¡AAAAY!- Me tropiezo y caigo en el suelo.- M-marcho…

--

Si solo pudiera, tomar este sitio y simplemente destruirlo bajo las llamas de un incendio.

Deje marchar a Lee, sus palabras me dieron fuerte como un crujido de sangre atravesando mi cabeza. Me quede pensando…y pensando, en parte tenia razón.

Era tarde, considere mejor llegar a mi hogar, ya que era muy tarde y Hiashi seguro se molestaría conmigo. Estuve un poco distraído al regreso de mi casa, pues como seguía pensando Lee tenia razón. En parte

Llegue a mi casa, al parecer nadie noto mi llegada, eso me dio un poco de alivio. Dirigiéndome a mi cuarto me encontré con Hinata, quien sostenía una linterna para ver en la oscuridad del hogar.

-Hinata, ¿que hace usted despierta a estas horas de la noche?- Le dije un poco molesto, por que me había tomado de sorpresa su presencia.

-Uhn…estaba preocupada por ti Neji.-Me dice tímidamente la pequeña Hyuuga. Su cabello estaba oculto bajo de un sombrero de dormir.-Pero ya podré dormir tranquilamente.- Me sonríe y sin yo poder decir nada más, ella sola se devuelve a su cuarto.

Camine un poco por los amplios pasillos de mi hogar y me dirigí finalmente a mi habitación. Deslice la puerta y sin encender las luces de mi habitación me senté sobre mi cama, fundido en las palabras anteriores de Lee junto con la imagen de Tenten impregnada en mi mente.

Es entonces cuando esa imagen se transformo en aquel recuerdo, la razón por la cual Lee y yo caímos bajo esta guerra sin fin.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo sucedido, no es algún recuerdo antiguo pero tampoco ninguna novedad, estábamos en pleno entrenamiento, en el bosque y Tenten estaba con Gai-sensei, así que Lee aprovecho para hablar conmigo.

-¡Neji!- Me decía gritándome desde un árbol cercano. Yo estaba en dirección de Gai-sensei y Tenten, usando mi Byakugan para guiarme.

-¿Lee? ¿Que sucede?- Le pregunte, a la vez en que bajaba del árbol y venia caminando.

-Bueno…eh…-Nervioso, dirigía su mirada al suelo.- ¿Podrías confiarme un secreto?-Yo le asiento con media sonrisa.-Haber…no se, pero…me siento feliz, muy feliz…por que descubrí que siento algo especial por alguien en especial…

-¿Haruno Sakura?-Lo pense por que era una obviedad.

-Claro que no, eso esta en el pasado, es por Tenten y quisiera compartir este sentimiento con ella, tomar una oportunidad…y…

No me contuve, tal noticia me impacto profundamente…ahora que supe que tenia competencia y no lo decía por dejar, ya que Lee era un poco más cercano a Tenten que yo. Por lo tanto, lo termine golpeando en el pómulo.

-¿P-porque hiciste eso Neji?-Me respondió adolorido y confundo, el pobre.

Tenía entre mezclados un sentimiento de culpabilidad y de inconformidad. No sabía del todo que decir o hacer, solo fue un instinto natural reaccionar de aquella forma tan impropia de mi persona.

-¿Es...Tenten la persona a la que más quieres?-Le pregunto confundido mirando mi empuñe de manos.- ¿Estas seguro…?

-Si.-Se levanta, enérgicamente.- No hay duda, siento por ella mucho al ver sus oscuros ojos… su presencia nunca morirá en mi corazón.

Sus palabras me confundieron. Odiaba escuchar tanto discurso endulzado, ya que me daban celos escucharlo así, ya que son las cosas que yo siento fieramente por ella, pero que jamás podré decir adecuadamente.

-Eres un ingenuo…-La crueldad se apodero bestialmente de mis palabras.- ¿Acaso crees que alguien como Tenten se fijara en ti?…solo mírate…

Admito que fue un golpe bajo, lo provoque demasiado, tanto que termino devolviéndome el puño, pero con el doble de fuerza que el mío y dejándome en mucho ardor el pómulo.

-Se que no soy el más apuesto entre todos en Konoha.-Diciéndome entre orgulloso e impulsado por la ira.- ¡Pero tengo mi noble corazón con el cual conquistare honestamente a Tenten! ¡Y no puedo seguir pagando este trato por tus celos, Neji! Es obvio… ¡Admite que te gusta Tenten de una buena vez!

-¡Pues sí, es verdad que amo a Tenten, idiota!- Explote por la presión de su discurso.- Sin embargo la amo tanto que no dejare escaparla…escucha el fuego que traigo conmigo Lee, ahora será cuestión del destino en deparar quien será el adecuado para ella.

Estaba hecho un mar de fuego, impulsado a luchar por ella.

-Admito que son nobles tus agallas, las reconozco.-Afirmando.- Que el destino sea quien decida, pero te diré algo Neji, nosotros los seres humanos HACEMOS el destino…así que suerte en tu noble batalla por Tenten.

Eso lo se. Al término de su último discurso lo deje irse

Terminando el frustrante recuerdo, me quede profundo en mis sueños.

**Canciones de inspiración para el capitulo:**

_A Rush of Blood to the Head- Coldplay_

_Cupid's Victim-Tiger Army_

_Rider's on the Storm- The Doors_

_Sea of Fire-Tiger Army_

_The Exploding Boy-The Cure_

_Knights of Cydonia-Muse_


	4. Chapter 4

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei fanfarria es el respectivo autor de los personajes y la serie Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei fanfarria es el respectivo autor de los personajes y la serie Naruto.

Ouch…tanto tiempo…en el caso de un desktop, recuerden sentarse rectamente al frente del computador y tener una silla que les de una estatura similar a la altura de la pantalla.

**Capitulo 4. La curiosidad mata, Gai-sensei**

--

No pude dormir en toda la noche, estuvo algo difícil concentrar el sueño, recordando el día de ayer, al lado de Lee y al lado de Neji. Si tan solo pudiera dormir baja el hechizo de aguas profundas, pero mis ojos no se cerraban, se contenían, era algo incomodo estar preocupándome tanto por ellos, me mantiene desconcentrada…y…y no se que hacer, no entiendo nada.

-¿Hun, Tenten?- Sakura estaba tratando de llamar mi atención, pero justamente vuelvo en si de tanto vagar entre pensamientos inusuales.

Ya no estaba en mi habitación, la noche y la mañana habían pasado sin mi presencia completa. Estuve desconcentrada, tanto así que no recordaba el hecho de haber salido a comer helado en mi hora de descanso con Ino y Sakura. Estábamos en uno de esos locales en Konoha, donde vendían postres como dangos, helados y otros. Estaba lleno de clientes.

-Hum, ¿Qué…?- Intento preguntarle a Sakura que sucede, ya que tanto como Ino y ella me lanzaban unas miradas acosadoras.

-¡Nuestra querida e ingenua Tenten!-Exclama Ino, apoyando su brazo en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Tu mirada nos dice mucho Tenten.- Sakura se ríe con Ino.

-¡Basta!- Les digo, terminando mi helado de té verde.- No se de que hablan ustedes.

Este juego me enfurecía mucho, no me gusta ni un poco que se metan tanto en mi vida privada.

-¿Tenten, tienes un novio verdad?-Me pregunta Ino, quebrándome la paciencia.- ¡Ay, dinos que si! ¡Enfréntalo!

-¡Dinos quien es! ¿Si?- Sakura hace una cara de perrito.

Yo estaba conmocionada con tantas preguntas de las chicas. Cuando di media vuelta llego Gai-sensei corriendo enloquecidamente. De pronto me sostiene por el estomago me alza y me carga en su hombro.

-¡Kyaaah!- Grito del susto. Todos los clientes del local se nos quedan mirando en blanco- ¡Déjeme Gai-sensei! ¡Suélteme ya!-Empiezo a patalearle.

-¡Lo siento chicas!- Dice Gai-sensei con su magnifico resplandor en su sonrisa.- Resulta que tenemos una nueva misión de ultimo momento, ¡iosh! 1…2…3 ¡adeu!

¿Acaso seguía borracho mi sensei?

Salimos, o mejor dicho mi sensei salio corriendo conmigo muy muy lejos, no distinguía del todo a bien a donde iba.

Finalmente llegamos lejos de la vista de las chicas. Estábamos en una esquina apartada, no había mucha gente, aparentemente no había ningún dizque misión de último momento y Gai-sensei parecía querer tener una conversación urgente conmigo.

-Gai-sensei, ¿que sucede?-Finalmente le pregunto.

-Que fortuna tengo de haberte rescatado de esas niñas chismosas.- Dice con tono triunfante, yo estaba despistada.

-Uhm, a ¿que se refiere sensei?

-Prométeme que nunca le contaras a esas niñas ni a nadie lo que sucedió ayer con Lee y Neji.

-¿Uh?

-¡¡Prométemelo Tenten!!- Me grita tan fuerte, ardiendo en lágrimas, tanto así que me pone los nervios de punta.

-¡¡S!! Pero no me grite.-Le doy la espalda, demasiado molesta.- Son solo conversaciones entre chicas, además de alguna forma u otra se enteraran, nosotras las mujeres somos algo predecibles entre si…-doy una pausa pensando y analizando lo que recién dijo Gai-sensei.- ¡Un momento, sensei! Usted, ¡¿acaso como supo lo que sucedió ayer?!

-¡Eeek! Eto…

-¿Acaso Lee o Neji les contó…?

-¡No me contaron! Yo los seguí a ustedes mientras pensaban que estaba borracho— ¡oops!- Se tapa la boca apenado de su revelación.

Me causo una ira interna que nuestro sensei nos espiara, no me pude controlar así que le doy un fiero puño en todo el pómulo, dejándoselo totalmente morado.

-¡¿C-como es capaz?! ¡Que insinuaba, somos sus estudiantes y/o discípulos, sensei!

-Es-es que me preocupan, son ustedes mis queridos estudiantes, son una joya viva de la juventud, me hacen sentir muy orgullosos…-empieza a formar un exagerado río de lágrimas en su rostro.- ¡¡Como han crecido mis niños!!

Que melancólico.

-¿Algo más que decir…?- Le pregunto un poco exhausta de tanto parloteo, aunque me siento mal por Gai-sensei, por que se que su intenciones no son malas…

-Estoy preocupado, no solo por ti como persona Tenten.-Volviendo a su figura sería y responsable.- Debo decirte el paso que se esta dando en la evolución de nuestro equipo… y esta mal. La verdad es que…la verdad es que Neji y Lee están pasando una mala hora en su relación amistosa.

-¿Que me quiere decir, Gai-sensei?

-Fíjate.-Hace una corta pausa y da un profundo respiro.- Volvieron a bajar en una "pequeña" rivalidad.

-¿P-por que?-Tal situación de mis compañeros y amigos de equipo me preocupaba, ¿que me quería decir exactamente Gai-sensei?

-Una nueva batalla empieza, luego se dan cambios y revanchas afectando al equipo.- Me comenta preocupado.- Pero no podría decirte la razón de su pleito Tenten, es asunto de hombres, y solo ellos por su nobleza y orgullo como persona podrán tomar una oportunidad para saberlo solucionar, ¿comprendes?

Gai-sensei sabe la razón, lo presiento. Sin embargo no me lo dirá, ni aunque se lo pida de buena manera, pero tampoco soy capaz de quedarme a la espera, para el bien del equipo y del de ellos debo tratar de hacer algo y ayudarlos.

-Esta bien Gai-sensei, lo comprendo.- Le doy una sonrisa y el me devuelve una de alivio.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.-Se prepara para irse pero recordó algún detalle más.- Es verdad, Tenten recuerda lo siguiente, yo no tomare ningún tipo de lados en este pleito. Puede que Lee sea mi favorito, sin embargo no pienso apoyar a nadie. Cree en mí.-Se esfuma.

Vaya, esto me esta dando un dolor severo de cabeza.

Pensando un poco en las palabras de Gai-sensei, estuve paseándome un poco por Konoha, para poder meditar. Finalmente llego a mi casa, pero no entro, solo me quedo en el techo contemplando el nuevo atardecer que de pronto al pasar las horas se transformaron en un estrellado cielo oscuro.

La verdad era que ambos han estado actuando extraño últimamente, un poco agresivos y orgullosos. Por otro lado, ellos dos, aparte actúan como personas maravillosas, transparentes de las cuales puedo confiar plenamente.

Un frío temblor me recorre por el cuerpo al pensar las consecuencias. ¿Qué tal que podría pasar algún caso extremo? No…no debería ser tan "pesimista" Pero no hay nada más en mi ahora, solo quiero ayudarlos por que…

-¡Los quiero! ¡Diablos! ¡Son mis amigos!- Grito al viento de la oscura noche.

Miraba en dirección de las estrellas que titilaban ingenuamente en el cielo, eran las únicas que me escuchaban y me atendían en este preciso momento.

Sentía un ardor en el rostro cada vez que recordaba lo pasado de ayer y en lo que me había dicho Gai-sensei. Tenia que pensar en alguna manera de actuar...

-¡Ya se! Los invitare mañana mismo a salir.- Sonrío ante la idea y me regreso a mi casa.

Me pongo mis pijamas, escribo lo planeado para mañana en mi calendario, fijo mi despertador y me acuesto a dormir, conciliando finalmente un sueño profundo

--

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Va a ser divertido!- Les digo Neji y a Lee, mientras almorzábamos con Gai-sensei.- ¿Qué dicen?

Era un nuevo día, tenía optimismo en mi primer plan de reconciliación.

Habíamos pasado por una ardua mañana, tuvimos que hacer una pequeña misión, que tuvo sus dificultades al principio pero pudimos lograrla exitosamente al final. Neji y Lee estaban un poco exhaustos, por lo tanto conservaban un silencio mortal, parecía que no soportaban la idea de estar entre sí.

-No lo se.- Inquietamente, ambos responden a la vez.

-¡Deja de copiarme!-Una vez más responden a la vez.- ¡Cállate!

-Por supuesto que…-Interrumpo, con una sonrisa a los dos, ellos se quedaron callados y me miraron avergonzados, en espera de mi intervención.- ¡Gai-sensei, también puede venir!

-…- Neji y Lee se quedan en blanco, no podía decir si yo había metido la pata.

-¿¿En serio!!-Me intenta abrazar pero lo esquivo, dejándolo hacer caer al suelo.

-¿Qué dicen?- Les pregunto a los dos, no me responden, pero ambos se dan un disimulado intercambio de miradas frías.- Digan que si, por favor.

Hacen una larga pausa, quejándose entre dientes, yo solo los ignore. Neji estaba arregostado contra la pared del establecimiento en donde almorzábamos, tenía los brazos recogidos. En cambio Lee estaba sentado en la mesa clavando su mirada en su almuerzo.

-Esta bien, iremos contigo y Gai-sensei Tenten.-Se rinden ambos a la vez.

**Canciones de inspiración para el capitulo:**

_Hurricanes and Butterflies- Muse_

_Warning Sign- Coldplay_

_Overdrive- IOSYS_

_Speed- Analog Fish_


	5. Chapter 5

Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de los personajes etc

Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de los personajes etc.

Y aquí vengo yo con un nuevo capitulo, que por cierto estuvo trabajoso.

El sushi es delicioso, ¿a quien más le gusta?...

Advierto que este capitulo contiene muchas palabras talvez desconocidas por ser de origen Chino (cantones o mandarín, no estoy segura...) pero descuiden, solo es ropa tradicional China. Además, dejare al final del capitulo una definición y links con fotos e información como recurso.

**Capitulo 5. Love Love Shine**

Había ido a arreglarme un poco para la salida de hoy, ya que después de aquella agotante misión mi apariencia era constituida por un gran fiasco. Por eso, acorde con ellos y Gai-sensei encontrarnos en 1 hora cerca del local de postres donde había pasado con Ino y Sakura la última vez.

Me puse mi Qipao favorito, era rosado, sin mangas, tenía un dragón chino impregnado por todo lo largo, un cuello tipo mandarín alto, y además de todo eso era corto, me llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Aunque me avergonzaba un poco mostrar mis piernas, Sakura e Ino me convencieron para comprarlo, ambas comentaban que me sentaba muy bien.

Ahora era el cabello, en este momento lo tenía suelto, pero me hice mi típico peinado…aunque esta vez con poco volumen, dejando ver un poco más de mi largo cabello castaño.

Tenia puesto unos zapatos cerrados igual rosados con tacón medio alto que me hacían sentir gigantona, por eso justo antes de salir decidí mejor cambiarlos por unas zapatillas bajas.

Bueno, finalmente salí deseándome la mejor suerte del mundo para poder recobrar la antigua amistad que tenían Neji y Lee.

Había tomado un atajo para llegar al lugar de encuentro, tomando a mano derecha de la calle de donde se encuentra mi hogar hasta la esquina, en donde seguí otra vez a la izquierda y después me salte un par de casas con mi habilidad de kunoichi. Aunque llegue rápidamente fui la ultima en llegar, me sentí un poco avergonzada, estos eran muy rápidos y no estaba segura desde hace cuanto estaban ellos esperándome cerca del local.

Gai-sensei tenia puesto un moderno prototipo de Rúqún Hanfu masculino, de color verde, con una tela poca pesada como la seda, y con bordes de color negro. Lee tenía un Cheongasm de un diferente tono verdoso grasoso, pero ligero también como la seda. Por otro lado Neji utilizaba un kimono liviano, de colores simples como el blanco y el gris, por otro lado note que tenía el cabello más recogido que de costumbre.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- Salude con mis brazos escondidos por detrás de mi cuerpo, demostrando un poco de timidez.

Todos se quedaron silenciosos por mi presencia.

Neji pareció haber temblado en seco y después haber dirigido una mirada tímida al suelo. En cambio, Lee pareció tener los ojos tan abiertos como platos y dejo caer su mandíbula, dando la impresión de no poder ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. ¡Parece que hubieran visto al mismísimo demonio, estaré tan fea…sí son mis piernas, que patética me siento!

-¡Iosh!- Grita Gai-sensei en un tono y canto de orgullo. La multitud pareció tomárselo como loco- ¡Mi niña Tenten, que hermosa te vez! ¡Estoy orgullosa por tu bello espíritu joven!- Dice apuntando la típica destellante sonrisa hacia mi. Por un momento pareció que estaba apunto de llorar.

-¡Ay, Ya!- Le digo avergonzada.- No me avergüence con tanta gente observándonos Gai-sensei.

-Es que Tenten. Además que me sorprende verte con el cabello casi suelto…-Con un tono exageradamente paternal.- ¡Debo sentir pegando con un grito al viento el gran orgullo de tener la más bella kunoichi de Konoha en mi equipo! ¿Y ustedes que piensan Neji, tierno Lee?

Ambos estaban aun sin articular palabra, y ahora que Gai-sensei les lanzo la pregunta se pusieron tan rojos como un par de tomates, increíble.

Creía que se sentían incómodos con la pregunta así que los tome a ambos por las manos y los empecé a arrastrar del lugar para que se avivaran y habláramos, mientras llegábamos a nuestra primera parada.

-¡Uhn… espera Tenten!- Me dice Neji, quien estaba temblando como un terremoto en mi mano derecha.

-Si, uhn ¿a-a d-donde n-nos llevas?- Pregunta Lee, con dificultad al articular su ultima oración.

-¡Chicos, esperen a su sensei!- Lloriqueaba Gai-sensei, a quien habíamos dejado hace mucho rato atrás. Es cierto, lo ignore por completo.

-¡Vamos al salón de juegos y de arcade de Konoha!

-¿¿Eh??-Todos se sorprendieron.

Una vez que llegamos, Lee y Neji parecieron relajarse un poco más. Al parecer disfrutaban de mi plan, así que decidí retarlos en un nuevo juego para emocionarlos un poco más y así para que disfruten, se diviertan y para que al final recuerden su amistad y hagan finalmente las paces…ay, que bonito sueño.

-¡Dance Dance Revolution!- Digo en un grito de victoria apenas observo el juego.

-¿¡Queeee!?- Neji y Lee se quedan en shock.

- ¿Que? ¡Vamos a jugar!, ¿quien es el primero? Los reto.

Neji y Lee parecían un poco negados a mi ofrecimiento, parecían desganados, eso mes tenía algo mal en el fondo, quería verlos felices al estar juntos y disfrutar juntos.

Creo que será muy difícil…para que me puse a planear cosas sin sentido propio.

-¡Yo jugare contigo Tenten!- Gai-sensei se ofreció.

Ambos nos situamos en la plataforma, Gai-sensei en el lado izquierdo y yo en el lado derecho cerca de Neji y Lee quien me estaban espectado.

-Escogeré Love Love Shine.-Pulso los botones y lo pongo en lo más difícil, Gai-sensei se veía muy animado de jugar en contra mía.- ¡Empecemos!

El ritmo escandalizarte y rápido de la canción nos sometió a mí y a Gai-sensei en un excelente juego. Lo disfrutamos tanto que en ocasiones hacíamos a propósito que nuestros brazos se concordaran en sincronizados movimientos tanto así que parecían un baile ya coordinado.

Lee y Neji se quedaron inmóvil. No logre observar mucho detalle de su rostro pero ambos parecían que sus almas habían abandonado su cuerpo.

De pronto empezamos a cantar la canción en coro, tan alto que no importara que nos estuvieren viendo.

-Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah. - Empiezo a cantar.

-Sun-shine….blue sky. - Me acompaña Gai-sensei.

-Love Beat…Heat up!-Sigo cantando y bailando.

Neji y Lee estaban avergonzados de nosotros.

No se por que pero me daba mucha risa, lo pensé bien, estar ahí con Gai-sensei bailando y cantando a mil Love Love Shine, en conclusión: estalle en carcajadas de pronto.

Miré hacia mi izquierda para contemplar mis compañeros y al parecer se habían relajado más al momento de escuchar mi estruendosa risa que creaba un gran eco en el local. Eso me tranquilizo muchísimo.

-La love you love you love you love you love sunshine…-Seguíamos cantando, hasta llegar al ultimo, conclusivo y poderoso ¡LOVE SHINE!

-¡Woho! ¡Terminamos Tenten!- Gai-sensei estaba observando el puntaje.- ¡Wow Tenten! ¡Eres mucho mejor que yo en esto, mis felicitaciones!

-¡Muy Bien hecho Ten!- Grita Lee muy orgulloso, a la vez en que aplaudía con sus palmas.

-Gracias, Lee.-Le sonrío, aunque noto que Neji se puso rabioso. Talvez quería intentar el juego.- ¿Uhn, Neji quisieras intentar jugar?

-Uhn...lo siento Tenten.-Avergonzado.- No se jugar…-Voltea su mirada a otra parte.- Además no se bailar.

-No importa, te pondré una fácil.-Le doy mi mano.- ¿Qué dices ahora?- Le guiño el ojo.- Veras lo sencillo que es aprender, yo te enseñare.

Neji accede, parecía un poco feliz ya que me había ofrecido a enseñarle, así que alfil accede a subirse a la plataforma seguido de que Gai-sensei se quitara. Lee se disgusto muchísimo.

-¡Tenten!- Interviene Lee.- Pareces muy cansada del juego anterior, si quieres yo le enseño a Neji, ¿Qué dices?

-¡Eso me encantaría!- Le doy un abrazo a Lee. Eso disgusto a Neji.- Además, eres mejor explicando que yo, Lee.

-¡OK!- Se sube a la plataforma, mientras le cedo el puesto.

-¿Que insinúas Lee?- De pronto Neji cambia su actitud. Mantiene sus brazos cruzados y observando de manera asesina a Lee.

-OH nada, solo se que no tengo nada que explicarte, tonto.-Lee le devuelve a Neji una mirada desafiente

-¡Ack! ¿Me estas desafiando?- Responde inconforme a la vez en que enfrenta correspondientemente a Lee.

-Demuéstrale a Tenten, de que están hechos los Hyuuga, Neji.- Se burla.- No solo de Byakugan…

-Observa bien, Lee.-Dice Neji.- Puedo parecer más de lo que aparento. Pon lo más difícil que consideres, idiota.

-¡HUH!- Intervengo- ¿No parece que se lo están tomando muy en serio chicos? Neji es principiante, Lee.

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees Ten!- Lee comenta y empieza a reírse entre palabras.- Debes haberlo visto cuando hizo aquel giro de 180 grados…parecía un disco giratorio.

-Cállate, Lee.-Avergonzado.-Empecemos.

Neji se veía más que preparado, tal posición me hizo poner nerviosa, no se que esperare de este enfrentamiento. Lee pulso los botones y empezaron de una vez su nuevo desafío.

_**Canciones de inspiración:**_

_Love Love Shine- DDR mx./watch?vDIKCdyMAU9I_

**Qipao**: Vestido chino de una pieza: en./wiki/Qipao (inglés)

** Hanfu**: Traje de seda, parecido en raíz al kimono japonés y al hanbok coreano, usado antiguamente hasta antes de la conquista de Manchuria y del establecimiento de la Dinastía Qing. El **Rúqún** es uno de los tipos informales del Hanfu. Recientemente, se inicio un movimiento para revivir el Hanfu como traje tradicional chino, en vez del Qipao que se considera más moderno por la influencia Manchuria. pandagator.info/blog/?p3

**Cheongasm**: Aunque es otro nombre para Qipao, usualmente el termino se usa para diferenciar el qipao masculino del femenino, por el idioma cantones en general.

**Fotos: **

**Hanfu**: /hanfu/hanfudesign.html

**Qipao**: home.arcor.de/qipao6/pictures6.html


	6. Chapter 6

Kishimoto-sensei…es…, ya saben que es, de Naruto y sus personajes, más etc

Kishimoto-sensei…es…, ya saben que es, de Naruto y sus personajes, más etc.

Los ninjas también bailan.

**Capitulo 5. Uno menos, falta el otro.**

--

Finalmente era mi tiempo para demostrarle a Tenten mis habilidades de baile y de jugador con este sencillo juego.

Debo aprovechar al máximo este momento, y planear mi estrategia para deshacerme de Neji y lastimosamente de Gai-sensei, que debo hacerlo si quiero estar a solas con Tenten.

No se si ella ha notado lo hermosa que esta el día de hoy, con su brillante cabello casi del todo suelto y aquel vestido…no debería estar pensando en tanto detalle, en general esta hermosa y creo que me siento avergonzado de estar dándole tanta cabeza a su apariencia.

Sea como sea se vera por siempre hermosa ante mis ojos.

-Empecemos, Hyuuga.- Digo a la vez en que Neji asiente.

Empezó la música a todo volumen y ambos empezamos a bailar al ritmo más acelerado y perfecto posible, claro, después de todo somos shinobis. ¡Esto es Dance Dance Revolution shinobi style!

Neji activo su byakugan y continuo dando una vuelta entera y quedando de espaldas de la pantalla del juego. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero no deje de desconcentrarme demasiado por ello.

-¿Q-que haces Hyuuga?- Le comento, teniendo en cuenta de que Tenten no me escuchara.- ¿Tanto deseas perder?

-Sabes bien que tengo un punto hueco en mi vista de 360 grados.-Me dice con un tono muy confianzudo que me lograba irritar.- Solo, quiero demostrar lo lejos que puedo llegar para impresionar a Tenten.

-Aun así es un punto muy pequeño.- Sigo bailando- En parte puedes ver la pantalla. Eso no te hace tan grande.-Neji se queda callado. Eso significa que gane un punto a mi favor, que regocijo.

Tenten estaba atenta a la pantalla, no despegaba ni por un segundo su vista de las flechas que subían al ritmo de la música. Parecía más que impresionada, parecía fascinada.

En toda la competencia ninguno de los dos fallábamos con las flechas, ningún "miss" y todo "perfect", pero era imposible que empatáramos, así que decidí usar mi siguiente arma: mis brazos.

Rápidamente creaba sitios estratégicos para situar mis pies y enseguida mis manos y si era necesario utilizar los espacios en neutro para acomodarme, mucho mejor. Claro esta que esto me dio una ventajosa velocidad para evitar equivocaciones.

-Esto va muy reñido, el puntaje se ve similar, sensei.- Comenta Tenten con Gai-sensei.

-Quien diría que mis estudiantes eran expertos en este juego.- Orgullo cien por ciento Gai-sensei.

Sí Ten, estaba impresionada que felicidad. Derepente me distraje y Neji me metió el pie izquierdo a mi pie derecho y aunque pude esquivar la caída, esto creo un desbalance por una fracción de segundo. Esto bajo un poco mi puntaje

-¡Oye! ¡Que tramposo!- Juzgo a Neji.

-Es solo un juego, y yo lo llamo "estrategia" en vez de "trampa"- Me dibuja una sonrisa prepotente.- Después de todo es casualidad y obviedad del destino que yo sea más fuerte que tu.

-¿Ah si?-Me enfurezco con su patética charla del destino.- ¡Pues destino esto…!-Le trato de dar un empujón pero lo esquiva, dándole el doble de desbalance que el mío, al fin yo iba por la delantera.

Neji vuelva dar el giro, y me pega en la cara a propósito, pero haciéndolo ver como un accidente. Finalmente se coloca correctamente y yo pierdo un poco mi equilibrio.

-¡Demonios Hyuuga!-Continuo, le lanzo una patada y el la esquiva, pero enseguida voy y le devuelvo el golpe en la nariz.

-¡Demonios Lee!- Sigue con los golpes y el baile.

-¡Gai-sensei, se están matando!- Grita Tenten atemorizada.

De pronto la canción termina, vemos que Gai-sensei destruye el juego con un mortal golpe. Fue algo tan exagerado que tuvo que golpearlo 3 veces para que dejara de funcionar la maquina.

¿Ahora quien va a pagar los daños?

Gai-sensei nos dio a mí y a Neji un golpe en la cabeza como regaño.

-¡Salgamos de aquí ahora mismo!- Dice asustado- O nos van a cobrar el daño.

-¡¡"Nos"?? Suena batallón Gai-sensei, usted fue quien lo daño!!- Tenten, Neji y yo gritábamos en coro a la vez en que escapábamos de los shinobis agresivos y rabiosos que esperaban jugar después de nosotros.

Estuvo todo confuso para nosotros por un momento pero después de tanto correr logramos confundirlos y escapar de ellos. Llegamos hasta un parque, donde nos sentamos en las bancas.

-¡Ay!- Tenten ardía en una furia que me asustaba un poco.- ¡No se quien se porto peor, si ustedes o Gai-sensei!

Tenten termino desaliñada, y totalmente sudada.

-¡Lo siento Tenten, fue toda mi culpa!- Me tiro al suelo y le doy una reverencia un poco exagerada, pero lo suficiente como para demostrar mi sentimiento de culpa.

-Lee… levántate, esto me avergüenza un poco.

-¿Ahora que vamos hacer Tenten?- Dice Neji totalmente agotado.- Gai-sensei se perdió.

Tenten y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor, no había rastro de evidencia acerca de la presencia de Gai-sensei, solo estábamos nosotros 3, Neji y yo sentados a ambos lados de Tenten, era verdad de Neji que sensei se había perdido. Seguramente aquellos shinobis lo atraparon, me parece bien que pague por su error, es su deber como hombre y shinobi.

Por otro lado, ya éramos menos en el grupo. Solo faltaba deshacerme de Neji para estar a solas con Tenten. ¿Pero como lo iría a hacer?

Al parecer Neji no se rendiría fácilmente, pero no puedo remediar mi corazón, ya casi no puedo contener este sentimiento, en cualquier momento puedo explotar…

-Uhn, no estoy segura…estoy agotada.- Ten, cierra los ojos por un instante. Sentí mi corazón quieto espectando cada segundo esta cercanía con Tenten.

Todo podría ser casi tan perfecto, no podía dejar de observar a Tenten, a veces se me olvidaba disimular un poco, pero la presencia de Tenten a mi lado es incomparable…una sensación única.

De pronto recordé lo sucedido aquel día con Tenten en nuestro entrenamiento, mi cabeza daba vueltas solo al pensar que por un segundo tuve a mi querida Tenten lo más cerca posible de mí.

Su cercanía era agradable, jamás la cambiaria por nadie.

--

Tenten cerro sus inquietos ojos, Lee pareció estar sometiéndose a un viaje de recuerdos y yo solo era un individuo como espectador de la situación de ambos.

Hacía bastante fresco esta tarde, ya que en pocas horas se ocultara una vez más el sol.

Observo a Tenten y después sigo mi vista hacia al horizonte. Y la siguiente pregunta se apodero de mi cabeza: ¿Seré capaz de decirle lo que siento?

No me siento como yo mismo al pensar en Tenten. Es algo extraño que en ninguna ocasión de mi vida haya logrado sentir.

Dejo soltar un suspiro lleno de angustia interior.

-¡ohh, ya se!- Tenten dio un brinco en el banco y abre sus ojos como platos. Finalmente interrumpió la pesadez del silencio que se interponía.- Se me acabo de ocurrir, si quieren podemos ir a mi casa, yo les cocinare algo… no quiero que regresen a sus hogares sin nada que comer.

-¿Estas segura Tenten?- Le pregunto, pensando el asunto.- ¿Tus padres no se molestaran?

-No, mis padres están en una misión. Además, si quieren podemos ver una película en mi casa.-Parecía totalmente animada, al dibujarnos una simbólica sonrisa a los dos.

-Ten, no lo se.- Lee parecía poco convencido.

Entonces, Tenten se levanta de su puesto, nos toma de las manos y nos empieza arrastrar. Vaya, esta chica tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta, interesante. Empezamos a tomar el rumbo que sigue en dirección de su hogar.

Después de un rato llegamos al hogar de Tenten. Era cómodo para ella vivir con sus padres, tenía un alma muy familiar, me acogía demasiado.

Tenten nos dejo a mi y a Lee en la sala mientras esperábamos la cena que nos iba a preparar pronto. Yo me senté en una cómoda silla mientras Lee se sentaba en la punta de el sofá, dejando una clara distancia de mi.

-No creas que bajare la guardia en estas condiciones, Lee.- Lo prevengo, para hacerle entender que aun continuaba la batalla.

-Bueno, sabes bien que no estamos de amigos.-Lee responde muy seguro de si mismo, eso me provocaba nauseas.- Y yo tampoco he decidido bajar mi guardia.

-¿Por que te sientes tan seguro de ti mismo, es cuestión del destino para que te des cuenta finalmente de la verdad?- Usualmente no soy tan cruel, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de su seguridad.

-Ya te dije que olvides el destino.-Lee me lanza una mirada totalmente seria, con una pequeña tonalidad de frialdad. Claro, aquella frialdad solo la sustenta conmigo.- No tengo por que explicarte mi seguridad, sin embargo la seguridad es un factor que beneficiara tu suerte.

-¿Suerte?- No entendía, sin embargo no me respondió más mis dudas.

Unos minutos después llego Tenten y nos indico la mesa para cenar. Nos sirvió curry, pude notar que Tenten sabía que era el plato favorito de Lee y entendí que Tenten no sabía mucho de mi, eso me entristeció…soy el más apartado de los dos.

-¡Tenten, cocinaste curry!- Lee le da un abrazo, demonios, eso me desquicia. Lee prueba un poco y se pone feliz.

-Espero, ruego que me disculpes Neji.- Tenten interrumpe mis pensamientos de un flechazo.- No sabía que hacer de cenar, no estaba tan segura que podría gustarte.

-Lo que sea que cocines me gustaría de todas formas.- Le comento, creándole un ligero sonrojado en el rostro.

Lee estaba enojado, Tenten no lo noto por que yo conocía perfectamente los reproches de el, bueno es un punto a mi favor. Tal pensamiento me dio algo d dicha, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo

-Hm, a cenar.-Digo, probando la deliciosa creación de Tenten.

Después de la cena nos vimos una película muy larga que tenía Tenten. Sentía que me estaba durmiendo, tenía falta de emoción, así que poco a poco descansaba los ojos para evitar ver el fiasco de película.

En un intermediario momento, Lee tuvo una pequeña urgencia, necesitaba ir al baño. Como el baño quedaba en el segundo piso, Tenten acompaño a Lee para indicarle la posición actual del baño.

Quince minutos pasaron para el regreso de Tenten, quien se veía un poco aturdida, eso me extraño. Pero lo olvide enseguida, dado que por fin me encontraba a solas con ella. Deje mi mirada fija en ella, estaba muy hermosa esta noche.

Se sentó en el sofá, cerca de mí.

-Tenten…yo.-Digo, haciendo que Tenten reaccionara con sorpresa.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ah…n-nada.- Se sonroja, parecía perdida en pensamientos. Al notar mi preocupación Tenten me dedico una sonrisa.

-Tenten…- Me acerco a ella, no sabía que hacer pero sin embargo yo…- Tenten…- Me levanto con extremo cuidado y delicadamente curvo mis brazos para abrazarla por sus caderas.

-Ne-neji, ¿que es lo que haces?- Se sonroja, sentía como sus nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Déjame sentirte un rato…le doy un tímido beso en la mejilla. Tenten se había quedado atolondrada, de manera que no sabía si le había gustado o no…vaya no debí hacerlo, me siento…

-Lo-lo siento…yo, lo lamento.- Vuelvo y me siento incomodo por mi actuación.

-Perdón por la tardanza, Ten.- Justo a tiempo, Lee bajo sin percatarse de lo sucedido.

Me doy cuenta de que Tenten empieza a actuar un poco extraño a la llegada de Lee. Yo estaba seguro de que no era por mi beso, si no algo más.

**Extra Comentarios: **Alargue el capitulo esta vez, tiene 2 paginas más (en términos de Word…) Bueno que hemos aprendido el día de hoy…DDR te puede matar, ninjas+DDR a muerte asegurada.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya saben que no me pertenecen los personajes, que mas debo decir jeje

Ya saben que no me pertenecen los personajes, que mas debo decir jeje.

No había escrito nada estos últimos días debido a que me estanque leyendo el manga de Naruto y por que he estado trabajando en otros proyectos…eh si fan staff (fanarts...fancomics…fanflash...etc.)

**Capitulo 7. Memoria Revuelta**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, era increíble…antes que nada debo mencionar que mi primer intento de mejorar la relación entre Neji y Lee, no ha mejorado para nada.

Aun no me puedo rendir…pero ahora que ellos me han…me han.

Este terrible insomnio es todo causado por Lee y Neji.

Cada vez que volteo mi cuerpo de lado a lado en mi cama, cada fragmento de mi memoria se revuelve entre si creando un caos infinito dentro de mi mente…estoy harta de estar sufriendo por algo que no tiene sentido… solo si tuviera sentido yo podría…

Un ligero crujido arrugo mi estomago, tenía escalofríos y más allá de un medio supremo por entender lo que esta sucediendo. Pero carece de sentido, por lo tanto deje de angustiarme, me levante y mire por la ventana, en donde traspasaba mi frágil y poco visible reflejo.

Tenía mi cabello revuelto y suelto como se acostumbraba por las noches. Tome mi cepillo guardado en la gaveta y empecé a desenredar los nudos que se revolvían inquietos. Si, eso era, se revolvían como todo lo que siento en este preciso momento.

Tiendo a cepillarme por largas horas cuando me siento así de angustiada…pero normalmente sucede cuando me enfermo, ¿estaré enferma? Toco mi frente para verificar sin embargo es una ilusión falsa…

-Diablos, enrede mi cepillo en mi cabello…-Trato de sacarlo.- ¡Ay!

El recuerdo de anoche una vez más se posesiono de mí:

--

Recuerdo que habíamos estado viendo una película, muy larga y muy aburrida. Lee necesitaba ir al baño, sin embargo yo lo guíe hacia su destino.

Cuando subíamos las escaleras, Lee y yo murmuramos de varías cosas sin importancia, lo típico que uno hablaría para olvidar una situación tan tensa, en otras palabras Lee estaba radiante y feliz…

- … A pesar de todo creo que tu invitación…-Comenta Lee.

-No te preocupes.-Interrumpo.- Se que tu y Neji no se están llevando muy bien…Gai-sensei me contó.

Habíamos llegado al segundo piso, donde era imposible que Neji nos escuchara.

-¿Ah, ah si?- Se notaba preocupado.- Tenten…sea lo que sea…

Tomo con sus manos de un pequeño halón las mías, doblando mis brazos contra mi pecho y acercando su mirada a la mía.

-Sea lo que sea…-Me dice con un tono serio pero sin dejar atrás la calidez, me hacia sentir un extraño recorrido desde mi estomago hasta por mi garganta.- No deberías preocuparte…ni por Neji, ni mucho menos por mi.

-Pero…

-Ssh…-Me manda a callar.- Yo lo se. Piensas que puedo hablar por mi mismo, pero se que Neji opinaría igual.

De alguna otra forma le creía…no, lo se, si era verdad, de seguro Neji sentiría lo mismo.

-Entiendo, pero…-Digo, pero me interrumpe una vez más.

-Ya Ten…mejor baja…yo…-Se sonroja.

-¿Qué sucede te sientes bien Lee…?- Me sentía preocupada Lee empezó a derramar un par de lágrimas sobre lo largo de su rostro.- Lee…

-No lo se…no puedo entender bien que es el amor…yo…Tenten…- Me da un beso en la frente….

Me dejo estupefacta.

Sin dudarlo le doy un abrazo.

-Lee…no te preocupes….- Le doy el abrazo aun más fuerte que antes.- El amor…tampoco lo puedo entender muy bien, sin embargo…-Lo enfrento.- Algún día… será el momento correcto de entender…

-¿Momento correcto de entender?- Lee parecía confuso.- ¿Tenten acaso no has entendido lo que he querido decirte...?

-No.

-Tenten, estoy enamorado…

-¿Enamorado, de quien?- Me había dado una sorpresa.

Lee se sentía entre triste y decepcionado. No quería responderme. Sin embargo antes de irse al baño me dijo:

-Tenten, de una persona muy especial.-Dice por ultimo y entra al baño.

--

Volviendo a la realidad, logro desenredar mi cabello y finalmente me acuesto adolorida en la cama. Doblo mi cuerpo y me abrazo hasta los hombros, confusa e inquieta.

Finalmente lo entendía.

Lee esta enamorado de alguien, pero…pero… me da rabia que no me haya querido decir.

Soy su mejor amiga, o eso creía yo.

-T-tengo celos.-Se me sale la verdad por la boca.

Al escuchar mi propia verdad cierro los ojos y me sonrojo…finalmente me quedo en un sueño profundo.

--

Al día siguiente había tratado de olvidar, pero no funciono.

Cada segundo jugaba con mi mente aquellas imágenes que traspasaban a mil por mi mente. Era imposible.

Recordar…vivir en el pasado, tanto…Neji….Lee…

"Amor"

Derepente un kunai cruzo cerca de mi oído, dándole a un árbol cercano.

Esto causo mi despertar a la realidad. Estaba en pleno entrenamiento, con Gai-sensei, Neji y Lee en las afueras de Konoha.

-¡Quien lanzo eso!- Estaba de un terrible humor.

Ni Neji ni Lee respondieron.

-Ah, Tenten, debes estar siempre alerta.- Me regaña Gai-sensei.

Lo ignoro. Sigo con mi entrenamiento alejada de ellos…trato de mejorar mis técnicas… es lo único en que debo concentrarme…en lo único.

-Tenten…

-¡¡Kyaaaaah!!- Lanzo 20 kunais a mi derecha. Era a Neji quien le había lanzado, por suerte las esquivo.

-¡Tenten!- Dice Neji casi agotado.- Es peligroso lanzar kunais así como así.

-Si, lo siento.- Le digo y me doy media vuelta para irme de aquel lugar.

Neji pareció molesto por haberlo ignorarlo así que me tomo del hombro para detenerme.

-Neji, ¿Qué haces?

-No, que haces tu, ¿te vas a ir del entrenamiento?

Mire de reojo a Lee para ver donde estaba, estaba junto a Gai-sensei a casi dos metros de distancia de nosotros dos. Trate de hacerle una seña de plegaria a Gai-sensei pero el también pareció molesto.

-Lo-lo siento…- Digo, no me sentía bien como para estar explicando estas cosas…simplemente logre escaparme de ellos.

Iba corriendo por los árboles, saltando cada rama visible, me alejaba más y más de aquel lugar.

--

Tenten termino por irse. Estaba un poco resentido…

-Acabemos con esto…-Digo corriendo y empuñando mis manos hacia Lee.- ¡De una buena vez!

Lee parecía absorto sin embargo su gran velocidad logro ayudarlo a esquivar el puño que le tenía preparado.

-¿Qué intentas hacer Neji?- Dice Lee enfadado estando lejos de mi.

-No puedo tolerarlo…yo…-Trato de tragarme mis palabras…sin embargo…- No puedo tratar de amar a Tenten en este estado…

-¡Neji! ¡Cálmate!- Gai-sensei se pone detrás de mi sujetando una kunai cerca de mi espalda.- Conozco… que a veces no puedes controlarte… no quiero más peleas entre compañeros…

-Déjalo, Gai-sensei.- Dice Neji aun más enfadado que yo.- Hace rato parece que dejamos de ser compañeros por si no lo has notado sensei.- Se pone en posición de ofensiva.- Ahora… si dices que eso es amar, sabrías bien cuando ceder…increíble que brote tus celos, Neji.

Maldito. No podía hacer ningún movimiento, Gai-sensei estaba perturbando el enfrentamiento…solo hay una forma de liberarme de el y solo funcionara en cualquier otro momento y lugar preciso.

-¡Gai-sensei!- Le grito.- ¡Suélteme!

-Pero... ¿Neji?- Dice Gai-sensei confuso.

-Entiendo su preocupación, ya no es necesario que usted siga vigilándonos así.- Le comento tranquilo, ya había bajado el estrés y encontrado el control.

Sentí la kunai bajar despacio, hasta que finalmente Gai-sensei la guardo. Despacio y con seguridad me acerque a Lee para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-Tengo un presentimiento.- Le comento a Lee.

-¿De que se trata?- Me responde sin dejar su guardia ofensiva atrás.

-No estoy seguro de por que Tenten esta actuando así…- Doy un respiro que pause la conversación.- Pero si me llego a enterar de algo…- Tensiono los puños con tal fuerza de romper mis propios brazos.- …solo de algo que concierne el hecho de que le has hecho algo malo…juro que no descansare en matarte.

Lee pareció quedarse callado, yo sin embargo deje fluir palabras que sin pensar antes eran descabelladas e incorrectas. Siento que no puedo seguir siendo el mismo Neji Hyuuga después de esto.

-No se por que especulas.- Lee interrumpe mis pensamientos.- Puede que poseas un extremo manejo del autocontrol Neji. Sin embargo dudo que quieras llegar tan lejos…-da un suspiro melancólico.- Sabes las consecuencias de matar a otro shinobi, y más si se trata que sea de tu propia aldea… sabes entiendo que ames a Tenten… pero solamente estas confundido.- Hizo una mueca de dolor y apoyo su puño sobre el pecho en dirección a su corazón.- No llegues tan lejos…o harás que Tenten sufra más.

Lee pareció irse rápidamente y se perdió por el bosque.

Las palabras de Lee me resonaron en la cabeza, como un eco palpitante.

Derepente mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, me sentía sofocado y a la vez muy triste…he cometido un error.

Siento… que mi cabeza se revuelve constantemente.

Ahora entiendo todo… mis lagrimas se derramaron.

-¡Neji!- El grito de Gai-sensei me despierta.

-L-lo siento Gai-sensei.- Digo y me volteo a verlo.- Una regla básica shinobi es no mostrar nuestros sentimientos en batalla.

-Neji, ¿acaso esta es una batalla?- Gai-sensei parecía preocupado pero sus palabras me llegaron rápidamente.- Los conozco como para no preocuparme, después de todo yo también soy parte de su equipo. Los rivales…los celos…el odio…el amor…la amistad… la vida te enseña valores y contra valores…solo con experiencia y suficiente madurez sabrás lo correcto para ti y para tu equipo.

-Gai-sensei…

-¡¡Tranquilo Neji!! Por lo que estas pasando, son las subidas y las bajadas de la juventud.- Gai-sensei levanta su pulgar y abre su típica y extravagante sonrisa.

Sensei tiene razón, bueno por lo menos me siento un poco mejor. Finalmente le devuelvo una sonrisa para demostrarle mi alivio.

**Comentarios Extra**

Este capitulo vino un poco más dramático.


End file.
